This invention relates to a multiple-channel audio reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that redistributes audio signals according to the presence or absence of connected loudspeakers.
Multiple-channel audio reproduction apparatus has been used to reproduce the sound tracks of motion pictures in such a way that the listener is surrounded by sound coming from the right, left, in front, and behind. The same type of reproduction can be used with high-definition television (HDTV). A problem is that many audio reproduction systems are equipped to reproduce only the two audio channels employed in conventional stereo recording and broadcasting. Whereas some users of devices such as HDTV tuners may want to equip their systems with additional loudspeakers for four-channel audio reproduction, while others may prefer to continue to use a conventional two-speaker system.